


Animal Instinct

by HeBonetrousledMyHeart (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeBonetrousledMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves when it gets like this. </p><p>My friend on Google+ came up with the title because I suck at titles so idk XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, wrote it in an hour and a half when I was supposed to be studying for finals last semester. I do quite a few Wincest roleplays, which inevitably evolve into smutty goodness because me and my rp buddy on Google+ are suckers for the boys having sex in motels XD
> 
> Jfc the word counter says I have 666 words I don't even know but this is like destiny here luci has acknowledged me his humble fangirl

Sam loves when it gets like this almost as much as when they take their time and make it last. There's just something so sexy about Dean hammering his ass on top of a table so hard that he can do nothing but lie there and take it, his legs spread wide like a cheap slut as his brother growls out things that would make a porn star blush crimson from the sheer vulgarity of the words flowing out of his mouth. When Dean is like this, he reverts back to basic instinct and goes wild, thrusting into Sam like there's no tomorrow and Sam gladly takes every second of it.

Dean’s hips slap hard against Sam's ass, each other’s breaths mingling between their faces. The sound of the air being cycled through their lungs isn’t nearly fast enough to keep up with the pace of their fucking. Their faces are inches apart, Dean staring Sam down with this look on his face that wordlessly communicates the hunger, the want, the need Sam can see raging through his big brother's blood.

Neither one of them says a word; Dean doesn't do anything but quite literally growl in a way that says "mine". Sam can't because the younger Winchester's vocal cords have pretty much stopped working. His mouth is gaping open and he almost can't take the combination of Dean relentlessly jabbing at his prostate and the flaming darkness in those impossibly green eyes. It's too hard to get anything out with the feeling of being filled up quickly and repeatedly, so he just devours what's being dealt to him.

Dean's basically gone feral, Sam realizes, as his brother sinks his teeth into his neck like a vampire who hasn't had fresh blood in months, a long drawn out moan rising from deep within Sam and his eyes roll back in his head. He lets himself be marked, feeling the reddish purple blotch form underneath the delicate skin. Sounds are flowing freely out of his mouth now, whatever was stopping them before gone like it was never there in the first place, and he's just hoping this motel doesn't have thin walls.

He feels his orgasm getting closer, wants to reach for his red, weeping, neglected cock slapping against his stomach and chase it like a storm, but barely holds back when he remembers Dean pretty much ordering him not to touch himself. Sam's always grumbling when his brother gets all authoritative on him, but when it means he's gonna get fucked like there's no tomorrow, he ironically decides to be a good little soldier and obey.

So when Dean's lips form the words "Come for me, Sammy," he can't help but do as he's told, shooting jets of white across his torso as the storm strikes hard, Sam's head swirling with lighting ridden clouds and the thundering of blood rushing in his ears. He's sure the entire building hears the non-stop moaning coming out of him, but the hell if he cares anymore because Dean's letting out a guttural groan as his hips stutter, Sam's ass spasming around his cock and milking him for all he's got.

It's at times like this when they're too sexed out to clean themselves up. Sam's whole body relaxes and his mind chants nothing but sleep, the weight of fatigue suddenly hitting him like a brick. He's not taking a power nap on a freaking table, though, no matter what his body wants. Dean pulls out and rests his head on Sam's chest to catch his breath, apparently not giving a damn about the fact that he's now got come streaked in his hair, but Sam gently shoves him away with a large hand and makes his way to the bed. The dream world seems to overtake him within a few seconds of sinking into the mattress, the last thing he remembers before falling out of consciousness being his big brother plopping his heavy ass down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys leave feedback? I really wanna know if I did good :)


End file.
